Mid-size or compact utility tractors may include an interlock circuit with several functions including prevention of mid-PTO operation when the transmission of the tractor is operated in reverse. For example, if the mid-PTO is engaged and the tractor is in reverse, an interlock circuit may kill the engine, stop or prevent engagement of the PTO, and/or stop rotation of mower blades in a belly mounted mower deck. Under certain circumstances, however, operation of the mid-PTO while the tractor is in reverse may be necessary or desired. This may be referred to as a reverse implement option. Various override or bypass systems have been proposed for this purpose. Some of the override or bypass systems also may be referred to as latch circuits, which typically require the operator or driver to actuate one or more switches.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,857 assigned to Deere & Company of Moline, Ill., relates to an interlock circuit having several relays and a hand operated PTO switch provided with a momentary on (or override) position to allow operation of a mid-PTO while the tractor travels in reverse. U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,891, also assigned to Deere & Company, describes an interlock circuit having only a single relay, and an override or bypass system that does not require the operator to continuously push or hold the hand operated PTO switch to permit mid-PTO operation while in reverse.
Front mounted mid-PTO driven implements may be used on mid or compact utility tractors. Examples of front mounted mid-PTO driven implements include but are not limited to snow blowers and rotary brooms. Some front mounted mid-PTO driven implements may be safely operated with the tractor in reverse. To continue operating the implement with the tractor in reverse, the operator may use the reverse implement option. However, the operator may find it inconvenient or difficult to actuate one or more switches each time the tractor is in reverse.
There is a need for a detection system for front-mounted mid-PTO driven implements that simplifies operation of the implement while the tractor is in reverse. There is a need for operating a front-mounted mid-PTO driven implement without requiring the operator to actuate a reverse implement option switch.